Your Wish is My Command
by apronamedjames
Summary: Finn and Jake go for a walk in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Your Wish is My Command

===Chapter One===

"KNIFE STORM!" Finn belted to Jake, who was upstairs in his bed. Jake slowly rose from his comfy drawer bunk. It's wasn't actually a bed, just a few blankets that he had found during his travels. Jake jumped out the window, and stretched up to the lookout.

"Jake, how's the knives lookin'?" Finn said to Jake, climbing up his bucket elevator.

"From what I see, they seem pretty dull. We could probably go gunk up some monsters!"

"Sounds awesome! Let's go!" Finn jumped on the back of Jake, and he jumped down the side of the tree. They rushed into the woods, but were quickly stopped by a small forest troll.

"Hello Finn and Jake! Where art thou going? You best not go farther into these woods, there be monsters out in those trees! Might want to go back your place and go get some armor!" The troll pushed Finn out of the woods, and kicked Jake out right after.

"Who was that?" Finn whispered.  
"No idea, man." Jake whispered back. They went back in the house, and grabbed some swords and armor pieces. Finn put a coat on, just in case a sharp knife falls. They went back out to interact with the troll again, but he wasn't there. They proceeded with their monster-busting journey.

During their journey, they came upon a rope strung between two trees.

"Pfft. Nice job trying to disguise your traps, right?" Finn said jokingly.

"Yeah! What a dweeb. I'mma see what it does." Jake slammed his foot down onto the rope, then got swooped up into a net. Finn promptly cut the net apart.  
"Looks like you were the dweeb in that situation." Finn said mockingly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just a stupid trap. Ain't got nothin' going for it."

Back in the beginning of their trail stood the troll, who was listening in on their conversation. He grabbed the rope, and teared it into a million tiny pieces.  
"So, Finn and Jake think they could just waltz into my neck of the woods and take over? Well I have a message for you boys..." He breathed in all the air he could and shouted, "YOU HEAR ME, BOYS?! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THESE WOODS ALIVE!"

Finn and Jake stopped walking.  
"Who just said that?" Jake asked.  
"Sounded like the troll."

"Should we go back and talk to him?"

"Naw man, he's not gonna do anything to us. He's just a little troll!"

"Haha, yeah. Let's go see what PB's doin!"

The troll, even more furious, storms into the woods thinking of ways he can kill the two delinquents without making any noise...lucky for him, since he lives near the Candy Kingdom, science is always on his side...

===End of Chapter One===


	2. Chapter 2

Your Wish is My Command

===Chapter Two===

Jake grabbed Finn, and flung him over the castle walls. Jake followed shortly after, and they wandered the town. Everything seemed normal, until they came upon a small hole. Finn had never seen this hole, but he decided to put it on hold for the time being.

"Hey Finn," Jake muttered. "What are we gonna do about that troll? And what are we doin' at the Candy Kingdom again?"

"Eh...I don't know about that troll. He's a bit gonked, we should just leave him alone. And we're here cause I keep all my super valuable weapons here. Just in case our pad gets robbed, I always have my super secret weapons locker in the CK." Finn responded. He knocked on the castle door, and one of Bubblegum's Banana Guards opened to door.

"Oh, hi Finn. Whatcha here for?" said the Banana Guard.

"I need to get some weapons outta my locker, we're going on a super monster busting adventure!" Finn exclaimed.

"Didn't you go on one of those a week ago? I didn't see you for a week after that!"

"I was sleeping..." Finn said quietly. "Anyway, I'm going to my locker. Bye Banana Guard!"

"Call me Chet!"  
"Okay!"

Finn rushed around the castle, passing candy person after candy person. Eventually he met up with Bubblegum, who was doing some serious labwork.

"Hey PB, whatcha makin'?" Finn said with the most curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked! This is a magic transmogrification serum. Like the name entails, it allows you to turn into whatever you want! I can give you some if you like, but you'd have to make a royal promise that you will never tell ANYBODY about the serum!"  
"Can I tell someone?" Jake said sarcastically.

"No Jake, not you. You'll have to make a royal promise t-"

Suddenly, a loud, screaming thunderous noise booms from outside the castle. Finn and Jake jump out the window to investigate, but are quickly blown into the castle. Finn hears a voice coming from the wreckage of the explosion, but he can only make out certain words...

"Finally...have...grasp...will...you...Finn and Jake!"

That's all he could he remember before everything went black.

===End of Chapter Two===


	3. Chapter 3

Your Wish is My Command

===Chapter Three===

"W...p..."

"Wa...up..."

"WAKE UP!" The troll yelled at Finn, who had just woken from his coma. Finn looked up to see the troll standing on his chest, and his hands bound in handcuffs.

"What...what is heck is happening?!" Finn yelled in discomfort. He looked around, to discover that he was in a different version of the Beneathaverse. All the machines that were used by the gnomes were replaced by new structures.

"Welcome, to the Beneathaverse version two! Here, not only can I bring you to and beyond your puny physical limits, I can also control your mind, and make you do whatever I say! Sound like fun to you, Finn?"

"No! It...sounds..." Finn jumps up, kicks the troll across the floor, and breaks his handcuffs on a wall. "Nice cuffs, dingus."

"Agh!" The troll yelled in anger. He runs over to a wall with a red switch, and pulls it. Suddenly, a glass case slams down on Finn and produces sleep gas, knocking him out again. He grabs Finn out of the glass case, and throws him into his mind control machine.

"Finally...this is what you get for not listening to directions!" He pushes a large red button on the machine, and a large screen lights up, displaying the words 1% COMPLETE. He steps down from the machine, and pulls the overdrive switch. The entire machine starts shaking, and the screen flashes with different percents. 4%, 30%, 66%, at a rapid-fire rate.

"Hahaha! Soon...Finn the Human...this'll teach you. And your dog friend too..." He pushes another red button, which opens a large door revealing an already mind-controlled Jake inside.

"Jake, stand up!"

"YES SIR." Jake says with a robotic voice. "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU."

"Hmm...Ah, yes. Go to the Candy Kingdom, and fetch me that serum Bonnibel has been carefully curating. Bring it back in ten minutes, or it's off with your head!"

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, SIR." Jake stretches out of the Beneathaverse.

"Excellent." The troll follows after Jake.


End file.
